


Bubbles

by Esselle



Series: Incubass [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Fluff and Smut, Hinata is very much a cat demon, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'Kageyama turns off the shower and fills up the bath instead. He never uses the tub, but he finds some old bubble bath solution in the very back of the cupboard under the sink that a previous tenant must have left. He dumps in too much, and the bubbles start to slowly expand as the water rises, a ridiculous amount of foam.Hinata lets out some high-pitched, curious whistles and Kageyama is encouraged to see he no longer looks utterly betrayed. He scoots closer to the bath and sticks his nose near the bubbles to sniff them, before swiping a finger into the foam and popping it in his mouth.'--Kageyama tries to figure out how to bathe his demon. Hinata is having none of it.





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2017 Kinktober #21: Shower/Bath
> 
> This is pretty early in the timeline after the main fic... just a couple weeks or so!

Kageyama Tobio is not amused.

"This is not a discussion," he says. "You need a shower."

"Shower?"

The little demon on Kageyama's futon stretches languidly, totally unconcerned. Kageyama glares at him, particularly at his smooth, exposed armpits (Hinata has very little natural body hair, aside from the soft orange fuzz that trails low on his stomach to the base of his cock—probably an incubus thing). Hinata's armpits have recently become an issue, and Kageyama would like to address it.

Now that Hinata is no longer a being made of dreams and lust alone, he's trapped somewhere between demonic and human. This comes with some interesting effects, like a pronounced interest in food, frequent cat naps in the sun, and body odor.

It had taken a much longer time to become noticeable than it would have for any human (nearly three weeks after Hinata started living in Kageyama's apartment). And, mercifully, Hinata doesn't smell _bad._ Kageyama supposes that would be against his nature, because he _can't_ be unappealing, by design. But he does smell _strongly,_ a musky fruity scent that crept up on Kageyama, until he realized it was constantly filling his senses, driving him to distraction even when Hinata was out of his line of sight. Every sniff made him think of Hinata's bright, alluring eyes, his sweet laughter, his soft thighs parting open…

"Nope!" he says again, pointing accusingly at Hinata. "You are coming into the bathroom and washing, I can't live like this."

"No shower," Hinata says, accompanied by a sad chiming noise. He rolls onto his stomach, butt wiggling in time with his tail swishing through the air. "I want futon. I want Kageyama… in futon."

"After we take a shower," Kageyama says. He won't budge on this.

Hinata shoves his face further into the pillow and wriggles his bottom contemplatively. His spiky black wings quiver. Finally, he looks over his shoulder at Kageyama, cheeks puffed and pouting.

"No."

 _"Okay,_ that's it—" Kageyama says, his patience running out. He strides over to the futon and tries to scoop up Hinata, and Hinata realizes his time is up.

"No! Tobio, why?!" he cries out, writhing violently. Kageyama is forced to dodge his whipping tail and frantically beating wings.

"Because you stink!" Kageyama says. "It's not good! I can't concentrate on anything!" He'd burnt his dinner to a crisp twice the night before, too caught up in fantasizing about Hinata's legs around his head. He grabs Hinata around the waist and hauls him up into the air.

Hinata screeches, in human and in demon. It sounds like a symphony orchestra playing five octaves too high and all out of key. Kageyama cringes, but doesn't back down.

"It's—not even that bad, you dumbass—" he shouts over the cacophony. Hinata kicks his legs frantically, wings beating so fast Kageyama can feel the air surging around them. It's a miracle he hasn't been gored on Hinata's horns.

He manages to drag them both into the bathroom—there's another tumultuous struggle at the door when Hinata grabs the frame, fingers scrabbling for purchase and refusing to let go. With a grunt, and a great effort, Kageyama pulls him loose, slamming the door shut behind them and locking it, to minimize escape possibilities. He hasn't had a reason to show Hinata how to unlock doors, and now he's glad for it.

Hinata scrabbles at the door behind him uselessly as Kageyama turns on the shower and tests the water temperature. He's not sure it matters, but it's not like he actually wants to torture the incubus—he just wants Hinata to be clean, and no longer exuding potent pheromones. When he's satisfied the water is a comfortable temperature, he turns back around to face Hinata.

The demon is cowering against the door, staring up at Kageyama with his glowing orange eyes wide and sad, his hands held protectively over his head.

Kageyama's heart instantly cracks down the middle.

"Hinata?" he says, much less angrily. He kneels slowly in front of the incubus. "It's not… it's just water. It's not gonna hurt you." He's seen Hinata upend an entire pot of water on himself while trying to "help" Kageyama cook, so he knows this.

Hinata turns away from him, hands still covering his hair. The flaming tendrils lick up through the gaps in his fingers, and Kageyama has a sudden realization.

"Your hair," he says. "You don't want to get it wet?" Hinata looks back at him cautiously and Kageyama points at his hair. "No water."

Hinata nods emphatically. "No shower?"

Kageyama shakes his head. "No shower… _but,_ you still need to get clean." Hinata's face falls again and Kageyama leans closer, kissing his forehead. "I have another idea. Just trust me."

He turns off the shower and fills up the bath instead. He never uses the tub, but he finds some old bubble bath solution in the very back of the cupboard under the sink that a previous tenant must have left. He dumps in too much, and the bubbles start to slowly expand as the water rises, a ridiculous amount of foam.

Hinata lets out some high-pitched, curious whistles and Kageyama is encouraged to see he no longer looks utterly betrayed. He scoots closer to the bath and sticks his nose near the bubbles to sniff them, before swiping a finger into the foam and popping it in his mouth. His nose crinkles in displeasure. Kageyama laughs at him.

"Not food," he says, though he thinks Hinata would have tried to eat it even if he had already known that.

He shrugs off his shirt and pushes off his pants, then turns off the water and gingerly sticks a foot into the bath. It's hot, but not unbearably so, and he settles slowly in, sighing as the heat works into his muscles.

Hinata is watching him, transfixed, and Kageyama beckons him closer. Very slowly, Hinata reaches out and dips his arm into the water. His tufted ears flick in surprise and then he's humming away happily, reminiscent of a cat purring, as he swishes his arm through the warm water and bubbles.

"Okay," Kageyama says, "now the rest of you. Come on…"

He reaches out and Hinata scrambles to him, making an ungainly entrance over the side of the tub. There's a briefly worrying moment when he slips and almost ends up plunging headfirst into the water anyway, but Kageyama catches him in time.

"Thanks!" Hinata says brightly. Kageyama snorts.

He takes advantage of Hinata's fascination with the bath to start rubbing him down liberally beneath the surface of the water, attempting to scoop some of the suds under his arms for good measure. Hinata squirms violently and then, sensing some sort of game, tries to do the same to Kageyama.

"Quit that," Kageyama tells him, pushing him away.

 _"Quit that,"_ Hinata echoes.

"Don't imitate me—" Kageyama says and Hinata beams at him cheekily. "Do you even know what 'quit' means?"

Hinata makes a series of ringing bell noises and then says, "Kageyama is dumb."

"Wrong," Kageyama says. He ignores the chimes of laughter Hinata responds with and reaches around him to grab a bottle of shampoo to start lathering into his own hair.

Hinata is mesmerized by this. Kageyama lowers his head and Hinata spends a great deal of time working his hair into different formations: slicked back, standing straight up, spikes—Kageyama closes his eyes and revels in the feeling of quick fingers massaging his scalp, playing with his hair.

He's so comfortable that it takes him awhile to realize that the sensation has stopped. When he opens his eyes, it's to see that Hinata has moved so close to him that they are nearly nose to nose. The incubus is watching him intently.

"Hello," Kageyama says, not unused to this. Then, he leans forward and softly presses his lips to Hinata's.

Hinata transitions from playfully curious to sexually disarming so fast, Kageyama doesn't even have time to blink. In the next two seconds he has his hands completely full and his mouth entirely occupied. Hinata has had remarkable self-control considering Kageyama has been naked around him for at least five minutes, so Kageyama decides to just go with it.

There aren't a lot of downsides to being naked and slippery and holding onto a sex demon. Shower—or bath—sex isn't something they've tried yet, obviously, but it's quickly becoming something Kageyama wouldn't be opposed to experimenting with more often. He's aware that his hair is still in some kind of ridiculous updo on top of his head, but it doesn't matter all that much when Hinata doesn't seem to mind. He's much more intent on pressing all of his warm body to Kageyama's in the water, in the kind of slow, laborious momentum it takes to do anything partially submerged.

It's slow when he rides Kageyama, too; the last traces of that syrupy sweet smell are fading from him, but they make sure Kageyama's head is spinning before they go, washed off by the water and soap suds as he slides his hands over Hinata's body. He grips Hinata's thick thighs as Hinata rises and sinks back onto him, uses Kageyama's dick to massage whatever demonic equivalent of a prostate he has, until he's seizing up, trembling so much when he comes it makes droplets of water shiver on his wing tips.

"Tobio," Hinata whispers, expression blissfully fucked out and satisfied. "I want to be wet inside, too—"

Kageyama jolts, feeling like he's been punched in the stomach at the unexpected phrasing—he comes hard inside Hinata, and the incubus moans in pleasure. This is what Hinata still craves, his instincts always chasing that point of release. He devours Kageyama's orgasms with his entire body, clenching tighter around his cock with every harsh spasm, until Kageyama has been wrung dry.

Hinata curls up against his chest immediately and nestles his head under Kageyama's chin. He always gets upset when Kageyama tries to pull out of him right afterwards, and Kageyama has, essentially, given up on fighting this instinct of his, despite the slight discomfort. Instead, he rubs Hinata's back fondly.

"See?" he asks. "Not so bad."

"I like showers," Hinata says happily.

Kageyama kisses the tip of one of his horns, satisfied in a job well done.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more 2017 KageHina Kinktober stories, I'm posting them all to **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2017/profile)**. 
> 
> The 2016 collection is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
